Episode 3689
Mikey Episode Number: 3689 Date: Wednesday, August 13, 1997 Sponsors: I, 9 Season 11: 1997 - 1998 Writer: Norman Stiles 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Song: I'm Curious |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert play the Rhyming Game. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings “Born To Be A Cowboy” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Little girl and cat (she imagines role reversal) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster try to blow bubbles. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Looking for squares in the city (Maria voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Linda Ronstadt, still pining over Kermit, sings "It's In His Kiss" with Janice. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Three scribbles exercise. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Starfish" by Joe Raposo (re-filmed version) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Animated quilt patterns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover tries to explain an EXIT sign, but monsters keep trampling over him. He moves over away from the door, but the EXIT sign moves with him. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Baby & Father illustrate up & down |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Disney Cartoon Song | style="text-align: center"|Ariel & The Sea Creatures sing "In Harmony" by bringing music to the sea |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina sing "The Alphabet Chant" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Underwater, there's a 9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Martian Beauty" has nine hairs, nine bows, nine eyes, nine nostrils, nine arms and nine toes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mickey's Fun Songs Scene | style="text-align: center"|The Disney Gang & The Kids sings “Let’s Do The Limbo Rock” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Playground Map Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Zork lands on the coast of California, where he meets a slick agent. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Little Richard sings "Rubber Duckie." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Love" word animation |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl dances her way into her family portrait |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster and Zoe demonstrate "inside" and "outside"; Cookie takes a cookie outside of the box, and puts it inside his mouth and tummy. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A group of round crayons draws a house, and is hesitant to let a square yellow crayon join, until it draws the sun. They all cooperate to make a rainbow. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Robin tells Kermit he can't sleep, fearing the presence of snakes. Kermit has him imagine the beauty of snakes. Robin envisions a quartet of snakes dancing to an upbeat version of "In a Persian Market." Afterward, the snakes have joined them in the bedroom. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Wegman's dogs cook popcorn in three different ways |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The dot gets on top of the lowercase letter I |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: The King and I |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sand I / i |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Gina plays and sing "Follow the Leader" with the kids. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Conga Counting Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Red Fraggle sings "Rumble Bug Hum" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Grady Tate sings "Naughty Number Nine" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson, Roscoe Orman and Fran Brill narrate "Great Moments at the Sink," in which Timothy brushes his teeth. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A boy gets lost in a mall, and a security guard shows him how to use a map. Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Harvey Kneeslapper asks a man, "Do you want me to keep an eye on your hat?" The man says yes. Harvey then puts a letter I on top of the man's hat, crushing it in the process. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pencil box I / i |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"I in the Sky" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Hal Schafer & The Kidsongs Kids sings “The Candy Man” This airing features the opening line from Sammy Davis, Jr. before Hal and the kids start singing |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Twiddlebugs get a new postage stamp portrait of George Washington, but have trouble getting it to stick to the wall. They finally get it to work, but it is upside down. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|40 Lemmings (doo-wop) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Zoe announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Kermit holding the Sesame Street sign while Ernie and Bert hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide